Lucky Ones VF
by Sophie1973
Summary: "Il devient un peu trop facile d'oublier qui il est et ce qu'il a fait." OS Klaroline


Deux jour après le bal, il vient la voir pour lui proposer de partir avec lui pendant un petit moment.

Elle est estomaquée par son culot.

"Vous êtes dingue?"

Il lui lance ce sourire gamin qui provoque des choses plaisantes quoique non désirées dans ses parties féminines.

"Peut-être. Quelle importance? Allons, ma chère. Juste deux semaines. Qu'avez-vous à perdre?"

"Euh, à part _tout_ ?"

Mais il sent bien qu'elle n'est pas si catégorique dans son refus. Il continue de la regarder avec ce maudit sourire.

Caroline soupire. Son regard tombe sur le dessin qu'il lui a fait.

Il faut croire que c'est _elle _qui est dingue.

"D'accord."

* * *

><p>Ils passent d'abord par New York car elle veut voir une comédie musicale.<p>

"Allons voir Mamma Mia."

"Hors de question d'aller voir Mamma Mia," dit-il avec un regard menaçant, les lèvres pincées et tout et tout.

Elle se contente de rire. "Vraiment? C'est censé me faire peur?"

* * *

><p>Plus tard ce soir-là il se surprend à secouer ses fesses sur Dancing Queen.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle reçoit beaucoup d'appels et de messages furieux parce qu'elle est partie sans prévenir personne. Même Damon lui a envoyé un message où il semble sincèrement inquiet.<p>

"Je ne savais pas qu'ils tenaient tellement à moi," murmure-t-elle.

"Comment pourraient-ils faire autrement?" lui demande-t-il avec ce regard fasciné qu'il a quand il la regarde. Elle trouve ce regard à la fois bizarre et charmant.

Elle finit par éteindre son téléphone.

* * *

><p>Elle rentre dans sa chambre d'hôtel et le trouve occupé à faire ses valises.<p>

"On rentre à la maison?" demande-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête. "Non. J'ai dit deux semaines, et cela ne fait que 4 jours. Ou voulez-vous aller ensuite?"

Elle réfléchit et sourit.

"L'Europe."

Il sourit et lui tends deux tickets d'avion pour Londres. "Premier arrêt, et puis où vous voulez en Europe," lui dit-il d'une voix basse. Son coeur frissonne.

Il devient un peu trop facile d'oublier qui il est et ce qu'il a fait.

* * *

><p>A Londres, ils séjournent dans un hôtel chic où ils ont chacun leur chambre. Klaus est un parfait gentleman. Caroline découvre que la vie avec lui est passionnante et pleine de glamour. Il l'emmène dans le West End pour voir une pièce, et lui conte de multiples anecdotes sur ses séjours ici au cours des siècles. Mais elle met un frein lorsqu'il l'emmène faire du shopping.<p>

"Pas de bijoux et de vêtements. Je veux bien que vous payez pour l'hôtel, mais pour le reste je ne suis pas à vendre."

Il semble sincèrement atterré. "Cela n'a jamais traversé mon esprit, Caroline."

Elle se rend compte qu'elle l'a blessé, et c'est un pouvoir étrange et apeurant, de pouvoir faire du mal à ce qui est probablement la personne la plus indestructible sur cette planète. Elle pourrait utiliser cela à son avantage...ou lui donner une chance de montrer qui il est vraiment..

Elle acquiesce. "Ok. Juste pour que les choses soient claires," dit-elle en lui faisant un large sourire, et il retrouve immédiatement le sien.

Il fait un pas vers elle avant de se raviser et de sortir, la laissant curieuse quant à ce qu'il allait dire...ou faire.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante ils prennent l'Eurostar jusque Bruxelles. Après s'être arrêtés à leur hôtel, il l'emmène sur la Grand-Place. La beauté de l'endroit l'impressionne, et encore une fois Klaus lui raconte diverses histoires, notamment lorsqu'il fréquentait les peintres Flamands.<p>

"Est-ce comme cela que vous avez commencé à dessiner?" demande-t-elle, curieuse.

Plus elle le connait, plus elle a envie de tout savoir sur lui.

"Ils furent une forte influence, en effet," dit-il, avant de saisir sa main dans la sienne, et il ne vient même pas à l'esprit de Caroline de la retirer. "Allons voir Manneken Pis."

Elle rigole. "Qui?"

"La statue d'un petit gars qui fait pipi."

"Sérieusement?"

Elle éclate de rire lorsqu'elle le voit, et il ne peut détacher son regard de son visage.

Il lui avait proposé ces vacances au début car il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Mystic Falls et de sa famille, et il ne voulait pas partir seul. Mais elle avait réussi à s'introduire subrepticement dans son coeur comme aucune femme avant elle, et il ne sait pas comment réagir.

Il ne peut plus imaginer la vie sans elle, et cela le terrorise de penser que la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Il n'arrive pas à croire que ce bébé vampire a réussi à le transformer en adolescent amoureux. Il en adore chaque minute.

Il veut prendre une photo d'elle à côté de la statue, mais elle insiste pour qu'il soit sur la photo avec elle. Il tends l'appareil à un autre touriste avant de la rejoindre, glissant son bras autour de sa taille et elle le laisse faire, le regardant avec des yeux brillants avant de prendre la pose.

* * *

><p>Elle frappe à sa porte et le trouve à nouveau occupé à faire ses valises.<p>

"On rentre à la maison?" et il est sûr d'entendre une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

"Que pensez-vous de Florence?" demande-t-il en venant se placer devant elle, le bout de ses doigts effleurant sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux avant de répondre dans un souffle," Florence semble parfait."

Il sourit et retourne à ses valises, la laissant soudain très consciente de sa présence, et bon sang elle voudrait qu'il la touche à nouveau et qu'_il ne s'arrête pas._ Et elle sait que c'est mal.

Elle sait qu'il y a un million de raison pour lesquelles c'est mal, mais très honnêtement, à ce moment-là, elle est incapable de se souvenir d'une seule d'entre elles.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivent en Italie, l'atmosphère change.<p>

Il s'ouvre à elle et elle écoute. Il parle de sa famille, de sa longue vie, et elle comprend sa solitude et son besoin d'amour et d'acceptation. Elle ne le comprend que trop bien. Elle n'essaie pas d'excuser son attitude passée, mais elle le comprends, probablement mieux que n'importe qui d'autre avant elle.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une raison supplémentaire de tomber plus amoureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Elle note également qu'il ne mentionne aucune autre femme. Pour un homme qui a vécu 1000 ans, c'est plutôt curieux.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le mentionne. "Il y a eu quelqu'un avant que je ne me transforme...et puis personne...jusqu'à vous."

"Vous le pensez vraiment?" demande-t-elle, ses vieilles insécurités revenant à la surface insidieusement.

Il prend sa main et y dépose un baiser. C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils sont partis qu'il se permet un geste aussi audacieux. "Cessez de douter de vous, Caroline. Vous êtes magnifique et pleine de bonté. Il n'y a aucune autre femme dans l'univers avec qui je préférerais passer mon temps."

Et avec ces simples mots, il fait sa conquête définitive.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain il l'emmène au musée des Offices, et lorsqu'ils en ressortent ils s'arrête pour admirer la vue sur l'Arno et le Ponte Vecchio. Ils se tiennent épaule contre épaule, respirant l'air frais de février.<p>

Il se tourne vers elle. "Pourquoi es-tu venue avec moi?" demande-t-il soudainement.

Elle sourit, taquine. "Parce que tu me l'as proposé."

Il sourit également, avant de dire doucement, "Sérieusement."

Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne. "Tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions, Klaus."

Il lève un sourcil, encouragé par son sourire affectueux et la promesse qu'il lit dans ses yeux.

"La bonne question est...pourquoi suis-je restée?"

Il lui presse la main et se rapproche quelque peu. "Très bien, ma douce...pourquoi es-tu restée?"

Le visage de Caroline devient sérieux et elle plonge son regard bleu dans le sien. "A cause de ce que tu es."

Il rit amèrement. "Cela aurait plutôt du te faire fuir."

"Je veux dire à cause de ce que tu es maintenant. Le vrai Klaus. Il était profondément enfoui, mais tu m'a laissé l'apercevoir. Et c'est pour cela que je suis restée."

Il hoche la tête, incapable de formuler un mot. Il a répandu le mal pendant si longtemps, qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour mériter une jeune femme aussi extraordinaire?

"Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes, ma douce Caroline?" demande-t-il lorsqu'il retrouve la parole.

"C'est la St Valentin," répond-elle, et son coeur fait un bond lorsqu'il saisit son visage dans ses mains.

"Veux-tu être ma Valentine?" et elle a à peine le temps d'agréer qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser explosif tel qu'elle n'en a jamais connu auparavant.

Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été réellement amoureuse auparavant.

Et si c'est mal, elle ne s'en soucie plus du tout.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveille le matin suivant, elle le trouve devant leurs valises. Il sourit et la rejoint sur le lit, embrassant la partie sensible entre son cou et sa clavicule.<p>

"On rentre à la maison?" demande-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, la regardant avec une telle adoration qu'elle le ressent jusque dans son âme. "Veux-tu rentrer à la maison?"

Elle fait semblant d'y réfléchir avant de glisser les bras autour de son cou. "Non."

* * *

><p>Ils ne retournent à Mystic Falls qu'un an plus tard. Tout le monde est passé depuis longtemps à autre chose et personne ne fait réellement attention à eux.<p>

Non pas qu'ils y accorde la moindre importance. Ils se sont trouvés.

Ils sont simplement heureux.

FIN


End file.
